


waking up next to you and loving you religiously

by tidalove



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalove/pseuds/tidalove
Summary: dia wakes up with kanan and all is right in the world





	waking up next to you and loving you religiously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend).



When Dia wakes, it’s to the view of an angel: soft light illuminating a spread of blue hair, closed eyes, and warm hands wrapped around her own. At first her mind is blank, soaking in the moment, and then she realizes these are Kanan’s hands, Kanan’s hair, Kanan’s eyes, and Dia experiences a brief second of panic, followed by a flood of overwhelming love.

Dia’s memories of last night resurface, prompting the emergence of a soft smile. Being in bed with Kanan had been nerve-wracking enough, it’d sent tingles down her spine just brushing against Kanan so closely, but then her arms, her legs, all wrapped around Dia--that’d really killed her. Killed her in the best way.

And now? Now Dia is centimeters away from her beautiful girlfriend, who is all curves and soft skin and radiant smiles, and now Dia can’t think. But really, there’s nothing else to think, nothing else to feel, other than I love you. So she smiles, she shifts a bit closer, and she whispers it, next to Kanan’s ear, only because Kanan is sleeping and can’t hear her, only because she’s normally too reserved to say it, only because it’s true: “I love you.”

To Dia’s surprise, Kanan reaches out with an arm to pull Dia closer. She hadn’t realized that Kanan was awake, and for a moment there she was mortified that Kanan had heard those three words, spoken with such raw emotion… but now she’s not complaining, especially when Kanan’s lips brush against her cheek, especially when they trail toward her temple and then rest there, gently, softly. Dia’s always in awe of how soft Kanan can be. And when Kanan smiles (Dia can feel it), kisses Dia’s temple, murmurs: “I love you too,” Dia just about melts into a puddle right on the bed. Kanan pulls back a bit so that they’re face-to-face, noses barely touching. Dia does melt.

Because Kanan’s voice--it’s right there, it’s right in front of her, and Kanan’s face, it’s right there, and Dia reaches out shyly and touches her forehead, her jaw, her throat, gently, slowly. She doesn’t know what she wants to do, because right now she wants to do everything, and she’s always been able to count on her logic to tell her what to do, but right now? Right now all the logical thought in Dia’s mind has been driven out by thoughts of only Kanan. She can’t think--she doesn’t think she could form a single word if she tried, other than Kanan, Kanan, Kanan.

Bare legs press against each other. Kanan runs the tips of her fingers down the side of Dia’s torso, over her shirt, sending indescribable emotions through Dia’s already tragically-in-love mind. She swears she quivers when Kanan does that--absolutely trembles, actually makes a small sound as she does so that prompts the ends of Kanan’s lips to turn up in a small smile. Dia is pretty sure that by now she’s blushing and breathing hard, and she’s absolutely sure that she’s in love.

Noses brush together. Dia moves closer, kisses Kanan’s cheek, allows her mouth to slip down onto Kanan’s. She presses their lips together, and she swears it’s fireworks and stars and everything, it’s everything all at once. Because Kanan is all fresh ocean air and the sound of the waves and the glimmer of light glinting off the water. Kanan is all the stars scattered across the sky, the splash of the Milky Way, the ombre at the edge of the horizon. Kanan is birds chirping and wind blowing and the motion of grasses on a field swaying in the breeze. 

Kanan is a painting, a five-part epic poem, an absolute masterpiece, waiting to break off the page, leap off the canvas, and all Dia wants to do is paint one stroke. So she does. Eyes to eyes: Dia’s bright blue ones looking into Kanan’s beautiful lavender ones, sunlight bathing both in gold. “Everything about you,” Dia starts, her voice low, barely a breath--she dips down, kisses Kanan’s neck, lets her nose follow a line up to Kanan’s ear and then her hairline, presses closer so that they can each feel the other’s every inhale-- “everything about you is beautiful, and I don’t know what to say right now, other than I can’t believe you’re here.”

Kanan laughs a little, softly, and Dia’s head buzzes and her thoughts swirl when she hears her sweet, lovely laugh. “I'm absolutely in love with you, you incredible girl, Dia.” She leans in and wraps one arm around Dia snugly, intertwines the fingers of the other hand around those of Dia’s, and then kisses Dia on the lips, one graceful, chaste kiss--and Dia wonders, has she ever been happier? Happier than she is here, with Kanan, holding her closer than she had ever thought possible? Dia doesn't think so.


End file.
